High sensitivity of radioimmunoassays (RIA) allows detection of nanogram and picogram quantities of protein molecules. Theoretically, therefore, RIA could also be used for the detection of the small amounts of mutant molecules. This project was undertaken to develop a double antibody RIA for hemoglobins and to explore the possibility of using the RIA for the detection of mutant hemoglobin molecules.